


I promise I'll write instead of just sending money

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's pretty silly, just letters, that's all it is, yuri writes letters to his mom, yurileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: A series of letters that Yuri wrote to his mother, starting before the academy phase until after the war. Through them, he slowly comes to realize that he might have feelings for someone, although his mother seems to have already guessed it.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 66





	I promise I'll write instead of just sending money

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what kind of letters Yuri sent to his mom, especially if he S supports Byleth. So here we are.

****Imperial Year 1180** **

Hey mom,

Here’s some money. More coming soon.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hey mom,

All right, I get it. You want me to write more about how I’m doing. I’m still sending money, though.

I’m doing fine. Still helping out the common people.

Love,

Your son

P.S. No, as I’ve said before, I will not sign my name in these letters. You’re the only one who knows my real name and I’m not taking any risks

* * *

Mom,

More money. Yes, I’m saving some for myself, I promise. And yes, I’ve been eating just fine. I still know how to cook, thanks to you.

I’m still living in Abyss. There are people there who need my help. The monastery really isn’t that bad, either.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Yeah, Hapi, Constance, and Balthus are doing fine too. What’s wrong with them being my only friends? I’m too busy to have too many friends. Anyway, the officer’s academy is starting again soon at the monastery, which means there will be more nobles around. I promise I’ll stay out of trouble.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Sorry I couldn’t write sooner. Things have been busy. A new professor joined the officer’s academy. He used to be a mercenary, and so far I’m impressed with his skills. He helped me out a few times, so I’ve felt obligated to help out him in return.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hey mom,

More money. Turns out helping the new professor is pretty profitable.

And no, I promise I’m not going to play any tricks on him. He’s been a good friend.

Yes, I’ll admit I made another friend. No need to make a big deal out of it.

Can you believe he even invites me for tea? He’s not even nobility, but he always insists on treating me. I can’t complain, though, the cake is always delicious.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

I told you not to make a big deal out of it! If you must know, his name is Byleth and he’s about my age. And yes, we’re still friends. Turns out he’s a pretty important guy to the church. Everyone loves him, but I don’t think most people really even understand him.

He still keeps inviting me for tea. He even told me I was his first real friend. He’s definitely a bit strange, but I’ll admit he’s a good friend.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Sorry again for the delay. Things have gotten really busy. The church has really been keeping Byleth busy, so I’ve been helping him out some more.

By the way, things are looking a little bit unstable politically. Make sure you’re safe, and with people you trust.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Yes, I'll admit, the ‘helping’ I’ve mentioned does involve fighting. But I promise I’ve been well. In fact, I think I’ve also gained the respect of some of the noble kids in the academy. The Fraldarius heir even complimented my skills, and he never compliments anyone. And before you ask, no, I don’t consider them friends. Just allies at the moment.

Anyway, I’m sending more money. It’s getting colder out so make sure you’re prepared for the winter.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hey mom,

This will be a short one. Sorry.

Byleth’s father was killed, and he’s been really upset about it. I’ve been trying to keep an eye on him to make sure he’s doing all right.

Anyway, more money.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

I’m all right. I’m sorry it took so long to send this. Since the war started, things have been chaotic. The monastery was attacked, and although Abyss is fine, we’re struggling a bit more than usual. I have no idea how long this will go on, but please remain safe.

Love,

Your son

* * *

****Imperial Year 1181** **

Hey mom,

I’m still doing fine. I’m sending more money. A little less than usual. Sorry. War has been hard on us all.

I was hoping my new professor friend would be able to help us end the war, but he disappeared when the monastery was attacked. I’ve spent the last few months searching for him, but found nothing. I know he’s still alive. He’s not one to die easily.

Anyway, stay safe.

Love,

Your son

* * *

****Imperial Year 1185** **

****

Mom,

Sorry my recent letters have been so short. War has kept me busy. But I have a feeling things will turn around soon.

Byleth returned. I knew he wasn’t dead. He claims he was sleeping for the past five years. Sleeping! I’m not sure I believe it, but I’m relieved he’s back. I filled him in on what’s been happening the past five years, and he’s determined to make things right. He’s going to help stop the empire with the help of his old students. And me, of course.

Stay safe and don’t lose hope.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hey mom,

Well, I’m officially fighting in the war. It’s rough, but I feel like it’s the right thing to do. If this war doesn’t end soon, the commoners will only continue to suffer. Byleth is leading us well, and while I don’t think I should reveal our plans in letters like this, I can just say that I trust him to do the right thing.

And before you complain, I promise I won’t die.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Yes, I’m sill alive. Sorry to worry you. It’s only been a couple weeks since my last letter! Fine, I’ll start sending them more frequently so you know I’m safe.

Not much has changed from before. Everyone seems a bit tense, especially Byleth. He still invites me to tea all the time. I think he just wants a break from talking about fighting. I don’t mind, either. He’s a good friend, and he understands me well.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

No! I am not in love with him! Why would you even suggest that? 

As you can see, I’m still safe. (and a little annoyed).

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

I’m still all right. The professor’s students still remember me, and they respect me a lot. I’m not sure what I did to deserve that, but I’ll take it. I’ll even admit I would consider some of them friends.

Anyway, here’s some more money.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hi mom,

I’m sorry. I know. I got all ten of your letters. There’s something I wanted to tell you, but it was a bit difficult for me to put into words. So I’ll work on that. In the meantime, yes, I’m fine. We’ve been doing surprisingly well in our battle against the empire. I don’t know how Byleth does it, but he manages to keep casualties low.

More money, too.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

I’m still all right. I got wounded in the last battle, but it’s nothing a little healing magic couldn’t take care of. Byleth gets concerned when any of his allies gets hurt, and I was no exception. He made sure I got all the care I needed. So I’m fine, I promise.

I’ll write again very soon.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Goddess help me. This might be the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever written to you. But I need to talk to someone about it, and you’re the only one I can trust.

I think I might have feelings for Byleth. There. I said it. You were right.

He’s just so kind and sweet and adorable. And he understands me better than anyone. I feel like a fool for letting this happen. There’s no way I’ll ever admit it to him. He’s got enough to worry about right now. Besides, I really doubt he’d ever fall for someone like me. I don’t even really like intimacy anyway.

But enough about that. More battles to fight.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hey mom,

Yes, I got your letters. I’ve just been busy. I think the war might be ending soon, but don’t tell anyone I said that.

Thanks for your advice. I really mean it. Despite what you suggested, I still doubt he’d ever fall for someone like me. I’m not even sure if he’s ever fallen for anyone at all, actually. I don’t care at this point. I just enjoy being his friend.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

I’m writing this immediately after our last battle. The war is over. The empire has been defeated. I’m exhausted, but I wanted to let you know I made it out alive. Just like I promised.

Love,

Your son

* * *

****Imperial Year 1186** **

Hey mom,

I know it’s been a while. Now that the war is over, I’ve been helping with rebuilding Garreg Mach.

But something happened that I need to tell you about. I’ve been helping Byleth out with a lot of the rebuilding efforts. He’s the new archbishop now, in case you didn’t know. But one day, after he invited me to tea, he asked me if he could hold my hand. I was stunned. How adorable is that? I agreed, of course.

I’m not sure how he feels exactly, but I’ll just say I’m pretty happy.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Mom,

Did you really need to bombard me with so many questions? Yeah, sure, I guess this is pretty exciting for you, but it’s still kinda embarrassing to talk about. I can’t believe I’m doing this, but here are the answers to your nosy questions.

Yes, he still invites me for tea. He even knows my favorite tea, and always serves it. I think it’s adorable.

Yes, he still holds my hand sometimes, but I told him he didn’t have to ask anymore.

No, we haven’t outright told each other how we feel. I, for one, am a bit too terrified.

Did you really have to ask this? Yes, I kissed him once, but only on the cheek. Seriously, why would you even ask this? You know I’m not into intimacy, so that’s pretty bold for someone like me. Goddess, this is so embarrassing.

Do you really want me to describe what he looks like? Fine, I guess. He’s only a couple centimeters taller than me, and about the same build as me. He doesn’t smile a whole lot, but when he does, it’s beautiful. If you want anything more detailed than that, I’ll have to commission a painting of him and send it to you. Seriously, does it even matter? 

Anyway, here’s some money. If you ever want to talk about something besides my personal life, that would be great.

Love,

Your son

* * *

Hey mom,

I know it’s been a while since I’ve actually written something instead of just sending money. I didn’t really want to tell you about this until I knew it would go to plan. I’m happy to say it did, even though I can hardly believe it.

I’m engaged.

Please don’t overreact. I know, your lonely son is actually getting married. I can’t believe it either. Over the past couple months Byleth and I have gotten even closer, and, well, it was kind of obvious we felt the same way for each other.

And please, for the love of the saints, do not ask any more nosy questions. And before you ask, yes, you are invited to the wedding. It’ll be small. We don’t want to draw too much attention.

I’m a little worried how the others will react. He’s the archbishop, so a lot of people look up to him. I know some of his old students respect me, but I’m a little worried about one of the church officials. Let’s just say he was a little concerned that the archbishop chose to marry a man.

Anyway, here’s some more money. Please don’t buy any wedding gifts. You’ve given me enough throughout my life.

Love,

Your son

P.S. He knows my real name now, too. But please don’t use it at the wedding. I go by Yuri at the monastery.

* * *

Hey mom,

I hope you made it back home all right. I promise we’ll come visit sometime. I know our visit was pretty short. But it was nice having you there. Byleth appreciated it, too. He thought you were lovely.

It seems the church official I mentioned before (I won’t name any names, but I’m sure you noticed him at the wedding) has warmed up to me a bit. Byleth only says good things about me, of course, not that I necessarily deserve it. But I think it’s starting to have an effect on him. Maybe some day he’ll understand just how sincere I am with how much I care for Byleth.

Anyway, thanks for always believing in me. I mean it.

Love,

Your son

P.S. Byleth says hi


End file.
